Games
Games In free guest rooms, the games typically consist of; * Falling Furni - The game is played with an array of Furniture items. People gather in an enclosed area within a guest room, the Admin of the room then "drops" furni into the area and the habbos scramble to sit on the items. When all is done, one habbo will remain standing, this habbo has lost. They usually have the option to "P2S (Pay to stay)" Which allows the person to continue on and act as if they didn't lose or "Rev (Revenge)" Which allows the player to Automatically make whichever habbo they choose lose. These options usually cost Furni. * Defend your Pod - Often referred to as DYP, there will be two of each colour of pod placed in a room. The players will then have to try to get up from their seat, sit on another players pod, and return to their own, before someone does the same to them. If they're successful, the colour of pod which the player sat on would lose. This is repeated until there are only one team left. Teams usually consist of two players and each team is a different colour of pod. (Pod = Habbo Furniture item) * Racing - The game is played with six chairs. The admin will roll a number on a dice, and the user of that number moves a space, reaching the end typically means the player has won. * Quiz - People answer questions and try to win furniture prizes. * Find the exit/TARDIS game - People walk into teleporters and try and find the exit to the room, this typically leads to a generic prize room. As well as the user created games, some games are found in the swimming pools: * Wobble Squabble — Players must nudge, slap and push their opponents off the inflatables and into the water using various keys on the keyboard. * Diving — Users use the diving board to complete their own unique diving sequences. Moves include: stars, flips, and air punches. Points (up to 10) are awarded by other users and the divers ultimate score is displayed on the video screen. The two main games can be found by clicking the joystick icon found in the toolbar with the navigator. These games are free to play, Experience Points (XP) are given to users and added to the High Scores. * Snow Storm — Players must throw snowballs at the opposing team. More snowballs thrown by a player that hit, the more points that player gains for their team. There are also many different scenarios and maps that players can choose to play in. * Battle Ball — a game played on "space hoppers". Teams of a minimum of 2 must try and "claim" as many squares as possible, by bouncing on them with their individual space hopper within the time limit set. When a square is bounced on by a player, it changes the colour to the team's colour. A recent update to the game was released to some hotels, including many new features. Cozzie Change-Players have to take order from owner and eg: Mickey Mouse, they would have to dress like Micky Mouse using there avatar clothes! Different hotels may have different rules. Note that with the recent beta program Wobble Squabble, Diving, Battle Ball and Snow Storm no longer exist on any habbo hotel but, they are bound to come back soon.